


i want to feel something again

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [79]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: This was the fifth night this week that Michael had snuck in while drunk, telekinetically unlocking the doors and passing out on the dog bed that Buffy thought she was too good to use.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: quick little doodles [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	i want to feel something again

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: alex keeps playing the guitar, someone catches him playing

Alex stared at the lump on his bedroom floor.

This was the fifth night this week that Michael had snuck in while drunk, telekinetically unlocking the doors and passing out on the dog bed that Buffy thought she was too good to use. It had almost gotten him killed on nights that it woke Alex up, but last night he hadn’t. He’d managed to sneak in without a sound.

Alex shook his head and left his room to the man who had taken custody of it. He knew Michael wouldn’t be up until one or two in the afternoon which meant he had all morning until the alien stumbled away without so much as a goodbye. That always hurt the most, so he’d begun spending his mornings in the backyard until his security system let him know that the front door had opened.

Buffy ran outside ahead of him and he smiled, a cup of coffee in one hand and grabbing the guitar off the wall with the other as he headed outside. He closed the door behind him and sat on the back porch, tossing the tennis ball that was in the cup holder of his chair as hard as he could before settling enough to pluck the strings of his guitar.

He’d gone a long time without playing, but whenever he’d lost his leg, he needed something to distract himself with. It felt clandestine that Flint had one in his apartment when he was staying there. He’d given it to him whenever he was finally able to get around on his own again. Now it was his go-to thing whenever he needed a distraction.

Buffy ran back and dropped the ball in the cupholder. He’d throw it again and she’d run to go find it and he’d play in the time it took her to find it. It was easy to lose himself in the mundanity of it. In fact, it was almost a blessing that Michael all but kicked him out of his own house. It forced him to relax and maybe write something new.

About an hour into it, the coffee cup was empty and Buffy was laying at his feet as he hummed aimlessly along to his new little song. He knew it was probably way too similar to something by Santana, but it was soothing and that’s all that mattered.

“You still play?”

Alex nearly jumped out of his skin at the break of his silence and Buffy seemed just as startled, clambering to her legs and letting out a low bark at the figure in the doorway.

“Fuck,” Alex cursed, his hand covering his heart that was threatening to beat out of his chest.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” Michael said. His face was streaked with lines from the dog bed, hair ruffled and lips in an unintentional pout from sleep. It made Alex’s heartache.

“Why are you up?” Alex asked instead of the millions of other questions he had. Like why the hell he was even here in the first place.

Michael simply shrugged and walked outside completely. Alex watched with furrowed brows as he laid on the ground beside Buffy. She curled up into his side and accepted the lazy pats he gave her.

Then Michael looked up at him with those weary eyes and whispered, “Play for me?”

Alex couldn’t find any form of rejection in his vocabulary.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
